Cobardía y orgullo
by HinaKiss
Summary: One-shot. Sakura que vuelve a España después de acabar sus estudios en el extranjero, los cuales decide realizar al creer que Sasuke ya no la ama como antes y prefiere a otra antes que a ella. És una reflexión por parte de Sakura en su situación amorosa depresiva, y aparece un encuentro casual en un pub con su pelinegro favorito.


Los tacones dieron un golpe seco en el asfalto cuando me bajé del taxi, y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad alcé la mirada dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella ciudad que había dejado años atrás.

_- ¿Puedes decirme siquiera porqué te vas? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, el dueño de aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche que tanto me desequilibraban._

_- Ya te lo dije, me voy a estudiar. - Respondí con la voz algo temblorosa, desviando la mirada._

_No podía decirle que me iba por él, no podía decirle que en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era huir, no podía decirle que sabía cómo la miraba._

_- Sakura, no quiero una relación a distancia. - Declaró seguro de si mismo, aunque contrariado._

_No cambié la expresión de mi rostro, pero sabía que algo dentro de mí se rompía aun más y no pude evitar sentir ira en la punta de mis dedos en forma de hormigueo. Él nunca se esforzaba por nada ni nadie._

_- Hmp, yo tampoco. Contesté serena con su habitual monosílabo._

_Lo vi abrir los ojos casi imperceptiblemente debido a la sorpresa, otra persona no se habría dado cuenta, pero yo lo conocía muy bien. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que me tirara a sus pies? Recobró enseguida su rostro anterior, él se caracterizaba por ser un chico tranquilo, por no perder nunca la compostura, aunque ahora mismo yo sabía que por dentro estallaba de ira. Ira, por mis palabras. Ira, por no demostrar debilidad ante él. Ira, por no ser lo suficiente para hacerme llorar. Hería su orgullo, y lo sabía._

_- Entonces, hemos terminado. - Dijo seco._

_Yo emití un pequeño "hmp" en respuesta, mostrándome de acuerdo, aunque a regañadientes._

_"Muy bien Sakura, rebelde hasta el último momento, mándalo a volar", gruñí interiormente._

_- Bueno, adiós, que te vaya bien. - Se despidió el moreno, y simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Podía ver perfectamente sus puños crispados por la rabia a lo lejos._

_"Joder, lega a ser un perro y me muerde, qué carácter". Bufé y se levantó un mechón de mi flequillo a consecuencia. Después cayó sobre mis ojos._

**_- Pasajeros con vuelo a Nueva York 30805, diríjanse al puerto asignado para desembarcar._**_ - Transmitió el altavoz del aeropuerto._

_"Mi vuelo."_

Sí, recordaba con total nitidez aquel viernes que había partido de Barcelona, y recordaba también aquél lunes después de una semana y dos días, cuando había roto a llorar en medio de la clase de composición en la prestigiosa universidad de música Juilliard, saliendo del shock en el que había entrado desde que lo había viso por última vez.

Ahora, con veinticuatro años, me encontraba enfrente del viejo edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de mi padre, ¿por qué solo de mi padre?, bueno, eso era otra trágica historia que ahora no me apetece contar.

Llamé al timbre y después de oír el "clic" que indicaba que la puerta principal se había abierto, subí las escaleras con la maleta a cuestas oyendo el repiquetear en el suelo de mis botas nuevas. En efecto, sumándose a mi habitual suerte, el ascensor estaba estropeado.

Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta indicada solté un suspiro exasperada. La puerta se abrió al instante, mi Pa siempre había tenido buenos oídos.

- ¡Bichita, que alegría! Pensaba que a éste paso habrías perdido el avión o algo. - Decía mientras me daba un cálido abrazo.

Sonreí, aunque intentara mostrarse frío con los demás, yo sabía que en el fondo era un blando.

- Tranquilo Pa, ya estoy aquí. ¿Te parece bien que vaya a deshacer las maletas?

- ¡Claro, y después tienes que mostrarme todas ésas cosas que dices haber aprendido!

Reí. Por supuesto, a mi padre le encantaba la música, y aunque él no tuviera dotes para ello, estaba orgulloso de tener una hija que había la carrera en Juilliard y que era una pianista, guitarrista y cantante profesional.

Después de desempaquetar la maleta y ordenarlo todo en mi armario, hice lo que me había pedido.

Toqué la canción "The Hours" de Philip Glass en el piano de cola del salón. Me dejé llevar. Cuando tocaba el piano me sentía flotar, liberaba toda la tensión del cuerpo, y mi mente viajaba a lugares inescrutables. El piano sonaba con fuerza pero de manera pausada. Recordaba sus ojos, azabaches, penetrándome con la mirada. Me sentía desfallecer.

El piano hizo un leve _diminuendo_. Su sonrisa torcida, una inmensa felicidad me invadió y cerrando los ojos sonreí. Ahora la música era melancólica. De pronto se desvaneció, la había escogido a ella, derramé una lágrima. Tecleé las teclas iracunda e hice un leve _crescendo_, tocando forte. En el final de la pieza descendí en un _rallentando_. Notaba mi pie cansado de ir apretando al ritmo del compás el pedal. Terminé con un seguido de notas bien definida.

Ino tenía razón, las mujeres a menudo somos mucho más sensibles que los hombres, y el amor parece infinito cuando estás enamorada de la misma persona desde hace siete años. Quizá era algo más que amor. Ino siempre decía que el primero es el más especial.

La habitación quedó en silencio, después de unos minutos mi Pa empezó a aplaudir como enloquecido. Sonreí jovial.

La cena fue agradable, espaguetis a la boloñesa. También la conversación fue fluida, Pa me contaba las aventuras pasadas en los últimos años. Le miré nostálgica, habría deseado estar junto a él, tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Sobre todo en las malas, pero soy una cobarde, y aunque mis amigas lo sabían, no me habían dejado de lado ni me habían reprochado nada cuando me había ido del país por aquél motivo. Aquel motivo que Pa nunca sabría.

Cuando tocaron las diez de la noche en el reloj de la cocina salí pitando por la puerta de la casa, había quedado en un pub de la Granvía con Ino y las demás para reencontrarnos en media hora.

Noté el frío cuando salí a la calle. Ya era octubre, y el clima se empezaba a enfriar. Me refugié todo lo que pude en la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, pero parecía inútil a sabiendas de que vestía solo una camiseta de tirantes blanca debajo, junto a una minifalda negra con cadenitas que hacía conjunto con las botas y una medias negras tupidas hasta encima la rodilla. Bueno, quizá la mata de pelo que tenía me salvaría de coger una pulmonía.

Al llegar pude ver a las chicas reunidas alrededor de un banco en frente del pub. Al vernos, emitimos unos pequeños chillidos por la emoción, aunque a mi me parecieron mejor dicho graznidos de pájaros afónicos.

Las hice ponerse en fila y dejar que analizara el cambio físico que habían sufrido durante los últimos años. Estaban todas guapísimas y muy alegres. Casi todas vestían vestidos cortos, aunque claro, Ino conservaba sus pantalones, como de costumbre. Sonreí feliz y las abracé a todas de nuevo. Las había echado mucho de menos, quizá más a la dulce Hinata.

Hacia las once y media, el pub estaba ya un poco subido de tono, algunas personas se tambaleaban borrachas, pero nosotras lo ignorábamos, sentadas en la barra, contando nuestras aventuras pasadas. Amigas. Al final las amigas son lo único que te queda. Son un pequeño tesoro que se debe cuidar, quizá el que más.

Pensé que quizá me había equivocado con el chico que me había roto el corazón. ¿Qué persona en su integridad, se enamoraría de un de las mejores amigas de su novia? Quizá había sido yo la que se lo había roto con el silencio y al final con la retirada. Quise volver hacia atrás, deseé no haber tenido aquel maldito momento de inseguridad. Había sido completamente estúpida, lo sabía, había llegado a aquella conclusión varias veces.

Me sobresalté cuando alguien posó sus manos en mi cintura desde atrás, levantándome muy ligeramente la camiseta.

- Eh, guapa, ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta? - Aquella voz me sonaba.

Tenia el sentido del espacio personal muy desarrollado y me molestaba que me tocasen con aquella libertad, así que estaba a punto de girarme y darle un manotazo a quien fuese que estuviera detrás, cuando advertí la expresión congelada de Ino y las demás chicas. Eso quería decir que fuese quien fuese era peligroso, ¿no?. Me detuve un momento esperando que se me ocurriera que hacer. Cuando lo tuve decidido y estaba dispuesta a pasar a la acción a penas una fracción de segundo después (ya que aquellos casos requerían reflejos rápidos), me llegó un susurró a la oreja.

- Esa "S"...

Supuse que el muy cretino después de levantarme la camiseta había bajado la mirada para posarla en mi culo y se había detenido en aquél tatuaje con la forma de una pequeña "S" que tenía en el costado. La inicial de él. Aquella que aunque hubiera forma de borrar no me quitaría por nada en el mundo. El único recuerdo que tenía de él de manera física. Se habían ido a tatuar juntos un día, ella la "S" y el tres comillas en el cuello (el Sharingan, el símbolo del apellido de ella), haciendo la promesa de que nunca se separarían.

- Sakura...?

Ahora ya, mosqueada porque al parecer el cretino además me conocía, me giré molesta. Nunca esperé encontrar de nuevo aquellos ojos color ónix tan cerca, aquellos ojos tan profundos. Ahora entendía el susto en la cara de mis amigas. Me sonrojé violentamente si poder contenerme.

- Sasuke. - Pronuncié con un nudo en la garganta. Me moría de los nervios, pero me aseguré de no mostrarlo.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño, parecía desconcertado.

- Has cambiado mucho...

- Para peor? - Inquirí molesta.

- No. - Volví a sonrojarme.

Por supuesto que no, eso lo sabía ya de sobra. El cabello me había crecido hasta la cintura, de un color rosáceo más claro. Mis ojos verdes, se veían mucho más grandes, resaltados por un grueso contorno superior de color negro y sobre el fondo de una tez blanca. Además, había perdido cinco quilos después de la ruptura y nunca los había recuperado. No es que antes estuviera gorda pero no me había hecho mal alguno perderlos; y tampoco es que nunca hubiera sido muy guapa (contrariamente a lo que solía decir él), pero definitivamente había una mejora física de mis diez y ocho años a los veinticuatro.

- Oye, ¿piensas soltarme? - pregunté ahora yo con el ceño fruncido en una situación incómoda. Apartó las manos enseguida.

- Sí, lo siento. - Hubo un breve silencio. - No sabía que habías vuelto.

- Hace mucho que no hablamos, es normal que no te hayas enterado. - Dije escupiendo las palabras con veneno. Después de todo era él quien no me había querido hablar en todo ese tiempo. No es como si yo no lo hubiese intentado un par de veces.

- Sí, en fin, me tengo que ir. - Se notaba que estaba incómodo, y desvió la mirada.

"Sí, cómo no", me dije rencorosa.

- Adiós.

De nuevo, se había ido tan rápido cómo había venido.

Cuando me giré vi a las chicas mirándome preocupadas, Ino sin embargo sostenía una mirada pícara. Rodé los ojos y pedí un cerveza, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a nadie, y parece que captaron el mensaje. Mientras las oía hablar, me rocé sin darme cuenta con la yema de los dedos el tatuaje.

"Juntos para siempre", recordé, constaba grabad en tinta sobre mi piel. Se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, y con la esperanza de que no lo notaran, me escabullí con una excusa barata hasta el baño.

Una vez allí me encerré en una cabina y me deslicé hasta el suelo temblando con las piernas dobladas detrás de la puerta. Sentía las lágrimas desbordarse de mis ojos y derramarse. dolía tanto. Aun lo amaba, aunque a veces tratara de convencerme de todo lo contrario engañándome a mi misma. Al final siempre lo recordaba y me escocía el pecho. "Soy un caso perdido". Suspiré.

Lo había visto, lo había mirado a los ojos. Solté un sollozo. Estaba tan guapo con aquél pelo oscuro y corto revuelto, un par de botones desabrochados y los músculos bien definidos... Lo que sin embargo me había destrozado de nuevo habían sido aquellos ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos que encerraban tanto: tantas emociones mezcladas en su reflejo, y ahora, libres de amar a otras mueres. La opresión en el pecho empeoró, no podía respirar. No quería perderle, lo amaba demasiado.

Sin embargo sabía que ya no podría hacer nada. Aquellos ojos no le habían revelado si aun estaban pendientes de ella o si por el contrario, ya no le pertenecían, era demasiado difícil leerlo a él. Sabía que con una mirada no era suficiente, y además, había pasado ya tanto tiempo...

Erguí las comisuras de los labios formando una amara sonrisa. Había sido una estúpida, aquél chico lo era todo para mí y lo había dejado escapar. Sabía que la verdad era que él nunca se había fijado en Tenten (quien me había intimidado sin proponérselo con su belleza y su personalidad graciosa y extrovertida), sabía que en realidad todo había sido un truco de mi mente, asustada ante la idea de ser lastimada por él, por miedo a amar y ser correspondida.

Ahora tendía que aguantarme y vivir sabiendo que estaba condenada a vivir una vida infeliz, porque también sabía que, tanto por cobardía como por mi orgullo, no sería capaz de pedirle otra oportunidad, ni siquiera pedirle disculpas. Maldita cobardía. Maldito orgullo. Había algo que tenía muy claro: no me merecía a Sasuke.


End file.
